1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a mirror and an adjustment method for the mirror.
2. Description of Related Art
Most mirrors are of fixed size. When looking into a full or half length mirror, people of different heights may need to bend or stand on a support to see the part of themselves that they want to see in the mirror. If the mirror is not fixed to a wall, the height of the mirror may be adjusted. Adjustments may depend on whether the mirror is full or half length. However, this is an inconvenience. Therefore there is room for improvement in the art.